


Purry and LaFurrtaine’s Pet Shop Adventures

by catmilla1698



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: LaFerry - Freeform, Pet Shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmilla1698/pseuds/catmilla1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silas U graduates Lafontaine and Perry open up their dream pet store, shenanigans ensue.</p>
<p>LaFerry pet shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The sounds of small paws scampering around could be heard from the street which looked into “Meow and Furever: Pet Shop and Grooming”. Just below the shop window was the source of the pattering. Two small pens, one with a litter of kittens, and in the other a fluffle of buns can be found (at least six of which were trying to fit inside the little house in the corner of the enclosure). Behind the cuteness of the front windows are the two owners of the shop. Standing nearer right side by the bird cages was Lafontaine, with a huge grin on their face. They were watching Perry on the other side of the shop, who was desperately trying to organise the stock LaF had "displayed". The co-owners of Meow and Forever were about to celebrate their six month of operation, things were going smoothly for now.

Laura rushed in, carrying a cat carrier in one hand, pushing her sunglasses on top of her head with the other. She glanced around for Perry or Lafontaine, but they were both helping another customer. She quickly opened the carrier, letting out a sleek black cat.

“Carmilla, head to the back room. I’ll get LaFontaine and they can get us out of this mess,” The cat obediently headed towards the back of the pet shop and disappeared through a small cat door behind the counter. Laura pretended to browse the aisles for a minute until Lafontaine finished helping a customer (who apparently needed fifty pounds of bird seed by tomorrow and just couldn’t believe that the small pet store didn’t have any in that quantity).

“Hey, is everything okay?” Lafontaine hurried over to where Laura was standing.

“Uh, Carmilla is a cat again. We just can’t seem to figure out what triggers it, but one minute I’m having lunch at an uptown bistro with my girlfriend, and the next I’m sitting across the table from a cat in leather pants. It’s getting pretty old, to be honest with you, I thought she was improving but here we are.” Lafontaine stood across from Laura with a worried expression on their face.

“Where is she now?”

“I sent her to the back already,” she said as they started walking together towards the rear of the shop, “I’m worried about her. She’s switching back and forth more frequently now. She hasn’t got a decent night’s sleep in three weeks. Like I know she’s a vampire and all, but everyone needs sleep. I’m really worried about her.” They reached the back of the shop, pushing the door open just as Carmilla pulled on one of the extra shirts they had put back there for her.

“Carmilla, oh my gosh, are you okay? You look like a train wreck,” LaFontaine was shocked by how much weight Carmilla seemed to have lost since the last time LaF had seen her. She was paler than she usually was, her long dark hair messy and thin. She had dark circles under her eyes but she still stood, head held high. Even in a too-large shirt and shorts (which she would never wear) Carmilla never seemed to lose her grace and presence.

“Well, seeing as I keep changing into a cat with little to no notice and no way to control it, I’d say no, I’m not okay, cupcake.” Laura and Lafontaine exchanged glances as Carmilla closed her eyes and stretched her arms above her head in a yawn. She quickly turned and jumped with the nimbleness of a cat, landing lightly on top of the storage cabinet behind her. Both Lafontaine and Laura's eyes opened wide as they stared at Carmilla, who was calmly crouching atop the cabinet six feet off the ground.

“Uh, Carmilla,” Laura cleared her throat, “Do you, uh, have you been practising that or something?”

“What are you talking about?” Carmilla crossed her legs and ran her fingers through her hair, stopping and untangling it when they got caught.

“Well you know, you just kind of casually jumped on top of a five and a half foot storage cabinet as if you were jumping over a puddle, so..” LaFontaine nervously shifted from side to side, choosing their words carefully so as not to be silenced by a glare from Carmilla. Luckily for them as Lafontaine and Laura looked at each other, Carmilla had already leaned over on her side and fallen asleep.

“Oh boy, we really need to do something about her, and fast,” Laura tried to throw a blanket up to cover Carmilla and missed, covering her head and shoulders instead.

“Oh dear,” they heard a voice behind them, “It seems that it’s time Carmilla see someone about that.”

“Perry? How long have you been here?” Lafontaine turned around to see Perry standing behind them, shaking her head slightly and tapping her foot. “That’s what she’s here for; she’s seeing me.”

“Lafontaine, how many times have I told you you can’t experiment on your friends? She needs to see an expert.”

“And how many experts for vampiric animorphing do you think there are out there? It’s not like you can just pick up the white pages and find someone. I’m all she has right now, so we’re gonna have to make it work.” Perry sighed,

“Fine. I don’t know why we can’t just have one day. One day where nothing happens at this pet shop. I just want it to be normal. Is that so much to ask? For just one normal day? I’m closing up and going upstairs.” She pulled the door into the shop open, disappearing through it while Laura cleared her throat nervously and fidgeted with the hem of Carmilla’s blanket that was hanging over the edge of the storage cabinet.

“Well, in order to start figuring out how I can help her, I’m gonna need a blood sample, and I don’t know how well that’s going to go over with her, but I need blood from when she’s a human and when she’s a cat. I guess she better not be afraid of needles.” LaFontaine turned and started preparing a needle from her veterinary supplies, “but we better move fast. Will you see if she’s.. y’know?” Laura dragged over a stool and stood on her tiptoes to peek under the blanket. Carmilla had shifted again.

“Would it be easier for you to take the blood while she’s sleeping? Because I’m afraid to move her in case she changes randomly again,” Laura stepped down from the stool, letting LaFontaine step up.

“Yeah, I’ll just stick this in here real quick,” they squeezed a little piece of Carmilla’s skin together and stuck the tiny needle into it, pulling back on the plunger and drawing a tiny sample of blood, “Aaaaaand, done.” They pulled the needle out, placing a cap over the needle, and handed it to Laura, who was visibly queasy at the sight of the syringe full of blood. As a cat, Carmilla didn’t look any better. She was even thinner, her ribs showing through her matted fur.

“I’m so worried about her. She won’t admit it but it’s worse than it seems. One day she’s in complete control and stays as either a cat or a human, but then the next it’s back to the chaos of the shifting. Most recently she has been changing only at night, which is why I took her to lunch today, and then, well this happened and I just don’t know what to do!” Laura was tripping over her own words she was talking so fast.

“Hey Laura! Listen to me, it’s alright. We’ll figure it out.” They both turned as they heard the door open and shut sharply behind them.

"Everything is fine!" Perry's voice cracked, "everything is fine.." she repeated, quieter and less confidently. Perry started quickly walking towards the stairs muttering to herself, "everything is fine" again and again before running up the stairs. Lafontaine and Laura shared a quick look before jumping to grab the nearest useful object/weapon (which happened to be a broom and a pair of scissors), expecting something out of the ordinary. They crept towards the door leading into the shop, opening it slowly and taking a peek towards the front door.

"Laura, are you seeing what I am seeing?" Lafontaine said under their breath. "Are you seeing a mob with torches and pitchforks?" came the response.

"Do you think they saw Carmilla shift and they think she’s some kind of demon or something?" They both look back to Carmilla, sleeping peacefully on top of the storage cabinet.

"What do we do, LaF?" Laura sounded frightened. "Do we call the police?"

"Yes, hello, there’s a mob outside my front door because they think my shapeshifting vampire friend and her girlfriend are witches or something," LaFontaine said a little too sarcastically.

“This is gonna be great for business.” Just as they finished speaking, a low growl came from behind them. Suddenly Laura’s hands were on their shoulders, pushing them to the ground as a large black panther leaped over their heads, smashing through the door and landing in the shop, baring its fangs towards the mob. The mob went silent, a general look of horror spread over all the faces in the crowd. The panther started toward the the mob on the other side of the window, opening her mouth wide in a roar to show all of her sharp white teeth. The mob was very quickly no longer outside of the shop, dispersing almost immediately.

"Carmilla!" Laura joyfully exclaimed as she ran over to the large panther in the middle of the shop. Carmilla yawned again. "Sorry to wake you, and thanks for all of that." Laura turned to LaFontaine. "Can you find somewhere for Carm to rest?"

"Bring her into the back, I'll go get something from Perry upstairs." They headed into the back and up the stairs to the second floor to look for the spare bedding. They found Perry sitting down between two of the dogs in the grooming stations.

“I’m just gonna run this blanket, uh, down to Laura? I’ll be right back- don’t move,” they started towards the stairs before turning back around, “Everything is okay now. All the people are gone and everything is, uh, back to normal.” Perry peeked out from behind the dogs she was sitting with and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens and it's exciting. This chapter is a little shorter but oh well, have fun!

“I GOT IT! I FINALLY GOT IT!” LaFontaine was about to cry. It was Tuesday morning, and after four days straight of working in their old lab at Silas U, they believed they had finally found the answer to Carmilla’s shape shifting problem. Laura lay on a cot off to the side, her arm dangling over the edge so her fingers could lace together with Carmilla’s, who lay on a pile of blankets on the ground. The remnants of a caffeine-induced science spree were all around them- Starbucks cups and shells of five-hour energy bottles littered the floor, and you could practically smell the adrenaline in the air as LaF worked day and night to help Carmilla. Perry hadn’t been the most enthusiastic about having to run the pet shop by herself, but after taking a look at how desperate Carmilla was (she may have even mumbled a “please, Perry”), she hesitantly let them go.

“Uhh.. Huh? What?” Laura sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Carmilla rolled over and let out a snore.

“Laura, I think.. I think I did it..” LaFontaine’s hands shook slightly as she held the test tube full of periwinkle liquid. She gently placed the tube down into a test tube rack before slumping over onto a stool nearby.

“LaFontaine, here,” Laura stood up, “Take this cot and get a few hours sleep. You need it. Then you can double check in the morning and then Carmilla can be all better.” Laura helped LaFontaine over to the cot, making sure she didn’t trip over Carmilla, who sat up and exchanged a knowing glance with Laura- LaFontaine did their best science when they were well-rested, but they had been adamant that they wouldn’t rest until Carmilla was better. LaFontaine was asleep before their head hit the pillow.

“Laura, we should probably call Perry and let her know that everything’s okay.” Carmilla stared at the clock that read 3:30 AM through sleep-bleared eyes before adding, “Okay, maybe not.”

“Poor LaF. She’s worked so hard for you, you need to remember to say thanks tomorrow, okay?” Laura flopped onto the ground beside Carmilla.   
“Whatever you say, cutie.” Carmilla looked like she was about to fall back asleep again. All of the sudden, she shrunk down into a cat again.

Laura giggled, “You know, even if it is annoying that you’re a cat, at least you’re still cute.” She shifted so she was laying on her side as Carmilla untangled herself from the pile of clothing she had been wearing and carefully picked her way across the floor to where Laura had taken over the pile of blankets she had previously occupied. She stopped to lick her paw and scratch her ear before curling up next to Laura.

“You know, this is gonna get awkward if you randomly change back in the middle of the night, right?” Laura spoke too late. Carmilla was already asleep.

 

\--

The next morning, Laura woke up to Carmilla curled up on the floor a few feet away, thankfully still a cat. Lafontaine was still sleeping, so Laura grabbed her keys and her coat and headed out to pick up some real food for the three of them. Protein bars and pudding are great, but after three days one tends to crave something a little more nourishing. She decided to stop by and see how Perry was doing on her way back, after picking up some groceries.

“Laura! What’s up? You look, uh, well quite frankly, you look like a mess,” Laura heard Danny as she stepped into the grocery store, but didn’t see her at first. Danny stepped out from behind the wall of flowers she had been arranging.

“It’s just a part time job for a few hours each week on my off days, the teaching business doesn’t exactly bring in the big bucks... ” she said, in response to Laura’s quizzical look. Laura stepped over to join her by mass of pink, red, and white flowers.

“Wow, you’re really preparing early for Valentine’s Day, aren’t you?”

“Laura, you know Valentine’s Day is in two weeks, right?”

“Wait, really?! Heck.” Laura shoved her hands into her pockets, “I keep forgetting about that.”

“Are you doing anything with Carmilla? I mean I know it’s hard to do something with her uh.. condition..” Danny glanced around to make sure no one was listening, “By the way, I get a discount on pet food here if you ever need anything.”

“Oh my gosh, you’re sweet, but Perry and LaFontaine have been giving me small bags from their pet store. Thank you so much though! And yeah, I uh, I haven’t made plans with Carm yet, thanks for the reminder.”

“Anytime! Alright, I gotta head back to my shift, I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, for sure!” Laura headed into the store as Danny turned back to her flowers. Laura headed into the store to buy doughnuts and coffee for everyone (okay so they weren’t the most healthy option, but they deserved them). Once she had bought everything, she headed out to load up her car, waving goodbye one last time to Danny on her way through the sliding doors.

Pulling into one of the crowded parking spots in front of Meow and Furever, she waited until her favorite song was done playing before taking the keys out of the ignition and tucking them into her pocket. She pulled out her phone and saw a text from LaF:

<LaF> 11:30am: Where r u??? Abt to give Carmilla serum

she checked the clock on her dash; 11:34. She texted back

<Laura> 11:35am: Went and got food- almost back. wait for me?

<LaF> 11:36am: sigh. carm’s ready 2 get this show on the road, but ok

Came the response. Laura smiled, grabbing the box of doughnuts off the passenger seat and one of the four coffees in the cupholder.

Finding the closed sign still up in the front window, she let herself in the back door, balancing the coffee on the doughnut box to use the spare key ‘hidden’ under the mat. Perry and LaF’s interns, Sarah Jane and Natalie, would be here soon to take care of the animals and run the shop, but she wondered where Perry was. Slipping up the back steps, Laura found Perry’s half of the apartment unlocked.

“Perr? You up yet?” Laura knocked as she walked in. She found Perry laying on the couch, still fully clothed, the TV playing in the background. Laura muted it and took in a sweeping glance across the living room.

“Wow, looks like someone didn’t fare much better than we did these last few days, huh Perry?” She chuckled to herself as she thought, it’s probably because LaFontaine’s gone. She spent five minutes picking up around Perry, trying not to make too much noise (she abstained from doing the dishes, figuring Perry wouldn’t mind doing them later.) She wrapped a doughnut in a napkin and left it by the coffee on the coffee table with a note in her neatest handwriting that said “Stopped by and found you asleep; will be back later with (hopefully) fixed Carmilla, and LaF <3 -Laura.”

Getting back in the car, she sent a quick text to Carmilla

<Laura> 11:50am: sorry about the wait, i’m ten minutes away <3

<Carm<3> 11:50am: you’re definitely gonna have to make up for it later, /buttercup/

Laura smiled at her screen, putting the keys back in the ignition. It’d be good to have Carm back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning to update Tuesdays and Thursdays


	3. Chapter 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini chapter that was supposed to be at the end of chp 2 but was cut for flow so here it is.

“Hey Perr, are you there?” Lafontaine yelled from the back room up the stairs, after not finding her at the front desk.   
“One second honey, I’ll be right down.”   
“No don’t bother, I’m on my way up,” Lafontaine called back, and then started up the staircase, stopping to say hello to the dogs and cats they were looking after in their kennel on the second floor, and then finally climbing up to the third floor to their apartments.   
Perry practically stumbles out of her apartment shutting the door quickly behind her, to find a Lafontaine about to knock on the very same door.   
“Hey Su… Lafontaine!” Perry blushes at her error.   
“Are you okay, Perr?” Lafontaine raises their eyebrows at her, “You haven’t kept me out of your room like that since the first grade, when you spilled one of my experiments all over your room and then were too embarrassed to show me the mess.”   
Perry looked offended. “The cleanliness of my apartment in none of your business. As you may recall, we are no longer roommates.”   
Perry slows down and takes a breathe for the first time in many words.   
“How is she? Carmilla that is.”   
“Oh yeah! She’s good, less furry a little skinnier but getting better. She now has complete control over her shapeshifting, which was not the intended effect of the serum I developed for her but a fascinating development.”   
“Great news! I am so proud of you for solving the problem.” Perry hesitates “And… How are you doing?”   
“I am good Perr, just a little exhausted. I just wanted to stop by before heading to bed for the night.”   
“Well then, have a good night.” Perry said with a smile “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”   
“Good night Perr.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will finish this thing eventually its only been a year or so since we touched it last


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pet shop au is back and in full swing

Having been personally invited by both of the opposing team’s coaches, LaFontaine and Perry were headed to a little league baseball game. Slathered in sunscreen and wearing hats (at Perry’s insistence), both Perry and LaF knew the importance of the game they were about to watch; the rivalry between the pair of coaches was almost legendary.   
Danny Lawrence and Brody Kirsch’s teams were number one and two in the country; Danny’s team had ranked above Kirsch’s team by one point for the last two years. The two teams were now up against each other for the championship Little League game. LaFontaine wore their plain baseball jersey so as not to show favouritism to one team or the other. Perry enthusiastically waved both of the teams flags while under a large floppy sunhat with a small flower tucked into the side, from which her long ginger curls spilled out from under. 

Exactly one little league baseball game later. 

Kirsch was clapping loudly and shaking the hands of each of his team members congratulating them on a well played game. Across the field in the other dugout were heard screams of excitement from Danny’s team as they jumped around in a large group hug. LaF and Perry stood cheering among the sea of parents, cheering as loudly as they could along with the rest. After the players had exited the field and parents had started packing up, the two of them began collecting their miscellaneous items surrounding them. One well-meaning mother to the left of LaF turned to start a conversation, grinning, “So, which kid is yours?”  
LaF stopped dead in their tracks from where they were bent over picking up a sweater, and Perry turned a bright red that, given the amount of sunscreen she had been wearing, was probably not a burn.   
“We’re uh, we’re not a couple.” Perry stammered.  
“OhmyGod I’m so sorry, it's just I’m used to the only people coming to League games being parents, and-”  
“It’s totally fine,” Laf smiled, regaining their composure and standing up, “It’s an easy mistake.” They smiled as Perry continued to collect clothing, “We’re close friends of the team coaches, so we show up to support both teams.”  
“It was nice talking to you, but we have to go,” Perry finished shoving an empty CapriSun pouch in her purse and began to walk down the bleachers. LaF gave a small wave and turned to follow.  
Catching up with Perry at the car, LaF grinned, “Perr, its like you were trying to lose me in that sea of soccer moms. Except we’re at a baseball game, so I guess they’re baseball moms instead.”  
“How could she think we were a couple?”  
“Perr, it’s an easy mistake. We were sitting together, and the majority of people at a Little League game who sit together are parents. It’s no big deal, I promise.” They tried to smile their most reassuring smile and rested a hand at Perry’s elbow, to be met with silence. After an awkward moment of searching Perry’s face for any sign of calming down, Laf turned to walk around the car and get in.  
During the very long, very quiet car ride home they tried to understand why Perry had been so offended by the mom. To be honest, they had secretly enjoyed being mistaken for a couple, though they couldn’t for the life of them figure out why.

The door opened and in walked Danny and Kirsch, broad smiles on both of their faces as they saw Perry and LaFontaine talking behind the counter.   
“If it isn’t my favourite giants” LaF greeted them with a cheeky grin. Danny looked slightly perturbed by this and seemed to grow taller just to spite them, and Kirsch could not be more happy despite even his loss only the day before.   
“Good day, you two!” Perry greeted the pair properly while giving LaF a light elbow to the side to show her disapproval.   
“Is there anything we can do for you?” Perry continued showing complete professionalism while LaFontaine was smiling like a fool.   
“Yes you can! It just so happens that we’re looking to adopt a dog,” Danny grinned, looking over at Kirsch. LaFontaine looked up eagerly like you had just mentioned complex biochemistry.   
“Really?! That’s great!” LaF exclaimed, darting a knowing glance Perry’s way. Danny and Kirsch had been living together, and the friends had placed bets on how long it would last, since the pair fought like an old married couple. However, it seemed all bets were off now that they were adopting a dog.  
“Well, we’ve been thinking this over for some time now,and we’ve decided that a dog would be the best thing for us.” Danny explained, “Now that we’re fully settled into our new place, it’s time to make it feel a little more like a home.” She tried to continue but Kirsch butted in smugly with a “Don’t forget, this was all totally my idea.” They all laughed at this, and spent a few more minutes catching up.

“So before we forget, what kind of dog were you looking to adopt? There are a few shelters near here which we can take you to and help you decide.” Perry pulls out LaFontaine’s laptop from under the counter and opens up the shelters’ websites, looking into the catalogs which are all digitised thanks to LaF’s efforts over the last year. Perry spins the laptop around to face them.   
“We were hoping to avoid anything too small because Kirsch wants a big dog, and I think it’s best that we don't have anything that doesn’t reach our knees,” Kirsch quips, drawing a laugh from LaF.  
“I can see why a small dog might not be the best match for you guys,” Laf returns, turning the laptop to face them and selecting some options to narrow their search. Danny rolls her eyes, clearly not as amused by the height jokes as Kirsch was. Perry quickly jumps in, interrogating to avoid an argument, “Have you thought of name for the dog?”   
“Well not exactly… That has been a point of, well, contention between us.” Danny responds, staring down Kirsch, who’s crossed the store and is holding a little puppy who’s being boarded. At this, Kirsch turns to face Danny and mouths the words ‘Cheese the dog’. Grinning despite themself, LaF reads the situation and quickly interjects.  
“Here, I pulled up several local shelters which may have just the kind of dog you two are looking for.” They all gather around the laptop and scroll through the search results. After some heated debate between Danny and Kirsch, mthey decided to go to one of the shelters to look at a few of the residents.   
“Let’s get you set up with all the stuff you will need to care for your new friend.” As they walk around the shop stopping at the beds and the toys having discussions on what would best suit a large dog.   
“One of the naming issues we have run into,” Danny starts to explain “Is that we can't agree on what gender of dog to get.” 

“I think a boy dog would be best!” Kirsch tells from the other side of the shop.

“Girl dog!” Danny quickly retorts. This could go on for quite some time knowing the two of them.

“How about a gender neutral name?” Laf interrupts the couple and stops them in their tracks. They both slowly nod their heads thinking over the idea.

Danny and Kirsch each took one item to find at a time. First up Kirsch with the dog bed and Danny on food, Laf helped with Danny while Perry stood back and watched Kirsch carefully test every bed with a stroke and a squish to check the padding for comfort and robustness.

“How have things been for you two since college? We really haven't had a chance to catch-up since we all graduated.” Danny asks Laf.

“Things are great! The shop is doing fantastically and we are helping so many people find life long friends and partners, whether that's a dog like yourself or a mouse even.” Laf beams as they say this filled with pride about what they had created. “Perry could not be more happy with the grooming service she gets to do, and there's the small animal shelter that we run that's really making a difference for a lot of people and animals!” 

“That's so great Laf!” Danny gives them a wide smile Danny drops her voice a little bit, replacing her smile with a mischievous grin. “And how is the romantic life going?” 

“Romantic life? I don't have time for one of those I am way too busy at the shop to get one of those… And when I do have free time I am spending it all with Perry, so I just don't have time to go out there and meet someone.” Danny stood there blinking a little stunned by the answer she received. “I am happy with what I have, I've got the shop, I've got science, and I've got all my friends plus Perry. Yeah I don't need a romantic life.”   
“Well good for you Laf!” Danny meant it honestly, thinking to herself if they are happy then they are happy. 

Danny and Kirsch says their goodbyes as they headed over to the dog shelters promising to text both of them updates and pictures.

“Good luck and don't forget we are open until 5 if you ever need us!” Perry called out as they left through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have made it this far the mistakes and bad grammar have not killed you, congrats! Hopefully another chapter go up soon but who knows??

**Author's Note:**

> find the authors here:
> 
> http://almosteveryfandomever.tumblr.com/ -Hannah
> 
> http://wintersoldiersextips.tumblr.com/ -Joe


End file.
